


Рождение легенды

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Фил Коулсон шагал за начальником по бесконечным коридорам базы. Вокруг чела его витало облачко явной озабоченности, даже расстройства.





	Рождение легенды

Фил Коулсон шагал за начальником по бесконечным коридорам базы. Вокруг чела его витало облачко явной озабоченности, даже расстройства.  
Фьюри подозревал, что знает причину этого, — и отчаянно не хотел убеждаться в своей правоте. Но и тянуть кота за хвост не хотел тоже.  
— Агент Хилл? — бросил он через плечо, покосившись на Фила.  
Как всегда, тому не требовалось никаких уточнений.  
— Отказывается сотрудничать, босс, — в сухом, сдержанном тоне Коулсона сквозили все же нотки обиды.  
— Совсем-совсем?  
— Наотрез. Сказала, что штаны в обтяжку и так уже носит, а на звезды и полосы решительно не согласна. И на другой цвет не согласна тоже.  
Фьюри задумчиво кивнул. Он всей душой одобрял облегающие штаны агента Хилл и их черную лаконичность, не отвлекающую взгляда от главного.  
— А Хоукай?  
— Даже на штаны в обтяжку не согласился.  
Коулсон не стал пересказывать боссу, как именно Клинт отозвался о перспективе получить звездный узор на заднице и куда именно предложил засунуть эти звезды самому Филу.  
— Эээ... Наташа Романов?.. — Фьюри умолк, понимая, что можно не продолжать.  
Ситуация складывалась незавидная. Фил Коулсон давно уже рвался попробовать себя на поприще дизайна одежды. Многие таланты незаменимого агента нашли достойное применение в ЩИТе. Многие — но не этот.  
Лицо Коулсона тем временем озарилось новой мыслью.  
— Босс, — начал он вдохновенно. — Ваш плащ… я мог бы внести в покрой некоторые коррективы. И…  
Ник Фьюри не дорос бы до поста директора ЩИТа, если бы не умел перед лицом непосредственной опасности действовать быстро и решительно.  
— Проект «Мамонт», — перебил он. — Медленная разморозка с последующим пробуждением.  
Коулсон вскинул на него взгляд, в котором забрезжило понимание.  
— Стив Роджерс?  
Фьюри кивнул.  
Стив Роджерс. Легендарный капитан Америка. Пролежавший черт знает сколько лет во льдах и волей судеб попавший снова в большой мир, где играют в большие игры.  
Лежащий сейчас в больничном отсеке ЩИТА под наблюдением лучших врачей, старающихся бережно вернуть его в этот большой мир.  
Спящий.  
Недвижный.  
Безгласный.  
Не способный ни убежать, ни выругаться.  
— Он скоро проснется, — озвучил Фьюри то, о чем сейчас думали они оба. — И ему понадобится костюм.


End file.
